1. Field
The present invention relates to a stiffener for connecting a prestressed concrete beam and a method of constructing a structure using the same, and more particularly, to a stiffener for connecting a prestressed concrete beam and a method of constructing a structure using the same, capable of facilitating connection of a beam such as a prestressed concrete beam which is covered with concrete with a steel frame or another structure (e.g. a column, a beam, or a target structure) which is covered with concrete, smoothly transmitting a stress, and securing connection constructability and structural safety with respect to the target structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Particularly, FIG. 1 illustrates the connection of a column structure 10 made of reinforced concrete with a prestressed concrete beam 20 in the related art.
Since both the column structure 10 and the prestressed concrete beam 20 are covered with concrete, there are many difficulties in the connection thereof without separate connecting means.
As such, one lateral face of the column structure 10 made of reinforced concrete in the related art is cut out to form a cavity S, and a bottom face of one end of the prestressed concrete beam 20 is placed on a bottom face of the cut cavity S. Thereby, both are connected to each other.
However, because the cut cavity S should be separately formed in the lateral face of the column structure 10, this connecting method is accompanied with much inconvenience in that this should be taken into consideration when the column structure is made.
Since the prestressed concrete beam 20 is placed in the cut cavity S, a stress transmitted from the beam due to a dead load of the beam is concentrated on the column structure. For this reason, there is a possibility of cracks being generated from the concrete around the cavity, and thus it is necessary to separately reinforce the cavity.
Further, it is impossible to sufficiently secure connectability of the column structure 10 and the prestressed concrete beam 20, and thus structural safety is not guaranteed.